In The Mail
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: What happens when two best friends find Izaya and Shizuo in the mail! IzayaxOC, friend's OCxShizuo. FLUUUFF


AN: Just a note, Icarus and Pluie both live in Osaka...And in this story, the durarara characters do exist in Ikebukuro, but obviously they always assumed they were just fictional characters. xD ~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GET THE FREAKING SLEDGE HAMMER AND POUND YOSHI's STUPID DINOSAUR HEAD IN, YOU USELESS PINK WAD OF BUBBLEGUM!" Icarus, a tall, rosy pink-haired teenager yelled from her spot on the couch. Icarus and Pluie were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, team style. Instead of the two playing together and beating the computer players' butts, they decided to go against each other this round. Needless to say, Icarus' computer player teammate was an idiot.  
"WHAAAAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? COMPUTER PLAYERS AS YOUR TEAM MEMBERS CAN SUCK ON MY JINGLEBELLS!" She screamed, rolling onto the ground and kicking her sock feet against the carpet repeatedly. "You don't have any jinglebells." Her best friend, Pluie, replied casually, trying not to laugh at how childish she was being. Icarus, otherwise known as Icki, was playing as Zelda, teamed with a computer Kirby, while Pluie was playing as Link. Her computer player sidekick was Yoshi.  
"WHY WON'T THE FREAKING CONTROLS WORK! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-"  
"Shut up for a second!" Pluie nudged her after hearing the familiar tone of the doorbell. Her pale hands dropped the controller and she ran up the stairs and to the door. Icarus stopped freaking out for once, and paused the game before joining her friend at the front door of Pluie's house.  
The short, dark-haired girl turned the silver knob and slowly swung the door open, her slight fear of people creeping in on her. Standing on her doorstep was a thin, pretty girl holding a clipboard. Her fingernails were painted in a rainbow color.  
"Hey there! I've got your packages in the car, would you like them brought in for you?" Icki noticed the rainbow-nail girl's shirt, which said Amazon Japan on it. Suddenly, Pluie realized what was going on. A few weeks ago, she bought the three-part DVD set of Durarara! the anime, plus two figures of the girls' favorite characters, Izaya and Shizuo.  
"O-Oh! Just bring them in, please.." Pluie spoke quietly, while the amazon girl handed her the clipboard. Pluie didn't really understand why they couldn't have just brought the box to her door, three DVDs and two figures wouldn't take up that much space. "Hooolyyyy shiiiiiiiiiit, is this what i think it is!" Icki jumped up and down excitedly, squealing loudly. The amazon girl just smiled politely as she left to help two men carry in the package. When she was out of earshot, Pluie broke her outwardly shy facade and started squealing as well.  
"OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED IZAYA IS GOING TO BE ON MY BOOKSHELF FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IM SO FREAKING EXCITED!" She screeched, dancing around with Icki in her purple-coloured family room. The two had been waiting for too long for these figures. Icarus' favourite was Shizuo, and Pluie favoured Izaya. She even wore a parka regularly to prove her fangirlism.  
Pluie signed the clipboard and handed it back to the Amazon girl, who returned with two men carrying large boxes.  
"Um..maybe you got a free gift..?" Icki mumbled into her friends ear uncertainly. Or maybe they just used a whole crapload of styrofoam peanuts.  
The men placed the two large boxes on the purple carpet. The amazon girl and the men returned to the yellow Amazon van and drove down the street, heading to deliver more packages to Ikebukuro-ians. Out of the corner of her eye, Pluie noticed the boxes squirming slightly. She blamed her imagination and ignored it.  
The two best friends stared at the large brown packages a few seconds, until Icki screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?" And they dove into them.(Not literally, mind you.)

Icarus immediately went for the slightly larger package, but upon getting there, she noticed the movement too.  
"Is it just me or are these packages freaking moving?" Icki stared at the cardboard box. The larger one was, the smaller one staying still for a moment.  
Pluie ran to the kitchen, grabbed two exacto knives and returned. "Ready?" "Ready!" And the two broke into the packages. Pluie slid the knife along the clear masking tape and gasped when she poked something. "OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME THAT WASNT THE DVD." Icki yelled, gasping slightly. The two held the boxes shut, hoping to make their DVD-recieving sentimental. "On three, we open!" Pluie suggested, and they prepared themselves. Pluie pulled her parka closer to herself and Icarus squealed.  
"One..."  
Squirm.  
"Two..."  
"Three!" The two girls pushed open the cardboard flaps and gasped at what they saw inside.

"WWHHHAAT THE HEEELLLL!" An all too familiar voice caused Pluie and Icki to drag their eyes to the larger box. Curled up in the box was a tall but obviously very cramped man with shaggy blond hair. His legs lifted out of the box and he struggled with "do not cross" tape wrapping up his hands. Icki's eyes widened.  
That must mean...  
Pluie shot her line of sight to her box, and gasped when she saw a face upside down staring at her. His black hair was hanging limp, almost touching the floor, and his expression looked less than happy. His wrists were also bound together, less tightly than the other man's. Shizuo's.  
"OH MY GOD, IS THIS SERIOUSLY HAPPENING OH MY GOD ARE YOU SHIZUO?" Icarus yelled at the blond man who had been squished into the box. He glared at her in a confused way, and then looked over at the other box.  
"IIIIIIZAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" He screamed, and tried scooching his box over to Izaya's, probably planning to pummel him.  
"Weirdly enough, Shizu-chan, this wasn't even my fault. I know, I'm surprised too." Pluie felt herself blush at the man's voice. His skin was pale and soft looking, his dark brown eyes teasing. Izaya's eyes drifted from Shizuo to Pluie, and his lips drooped into an evil smirk.  
"Are you going to let us out or are you going to just sit there and gawk?" He asked. Pluie stole a glance at Icki. "Dude, if they team up this world will legit come to an end." The short girl reminded her pink haired friend.  
"As if I'd ever team up with that bloodsucking flea!" Shizuo struggled some more, making Icarus squeal.  
"Promise you won't cause me any trouble, Orihara-San?" Pluie Stared into his dark chocolate eyes. His nodded, but the durarara fan knew better than that. He wasn't going to keep his promise. Pluie grabbed the exacto knives and swapped them for two pairs of scissors, so they wouldn't hurt the guys while cutting off the safety tape they were secured with. Icarus went to work with snipping Shizuo free while Pluie worked on the info broker.  
First she cut away the yellow tape attached to the box. Icarus Was about to help him stand up out of the box when Izaya flung himself forward. He ended up standing up by himself anyways.  
Pluie cut away the KEEP OUT tape that bound his wrists and he massaged his forearms for a minute.

"Please excuse us one second." Icki spoke softly and dragged Pluie to the closed off kitchen area.  
"Dude, why did we untie them?" Pluie held her head in her hands and sighed.  
"It seemed like a great idea at first!" Icki sighed, but the two girls both knew what would come next. Shizuo would flip sh*t, destroy Pluie and Icki's house (they were roommates, they lived by themselves) and Izaya would get out and torment everyone in Osaka and the world just might end. Was risking the safety of their house and stuff worth their hotness? Icki glanced into the living room to see Shizuo stretching his arms, which totally showed off his muscles.  
"Aw, its fine, we'll just lock them up in here and they can live with us!" Icarus reasoned cheerfully. Pluie bit her lip a moment, and the two walked back into the living room. They walked in to find Shizuo raising a floor lamp high above his head, ready to smash it down on Izaya. But we all know Izaya is too smart to get hit that easily.

"Woah, woah woah! Chillax, guys, no need to get violent all up in here!" Icki ran in, jumping between the two. "Don't get in my way!" Shizuo growled back at her. Before he could smash the floor lamp into her, she ran up and gave him a huge bear hug around the middle.  
"Fighting alvays bad, Shizuo!" Icarus laughed in her best Simon impression. Shizuo's cheeks glowed slightly pink and Pluie couldn't help but laugh.  
AN:  
wut.  
um.  
i got this idea from a picture i saw of the two guys all tied up and adorable in cardboard boxes.  
xD So...review and tell me, do you like PluiexIzaya, or IcarusxShizuo more, aaaaand tell me if you want more angsty shiz or fluff. xD And if you want to submit a character for an arc go ahead.  
derp. review so i can write more! 


End file.
